Kaylie Cruz
Kaylie Cruz is the wife of Alex Cruz discovers in rapid succession that her mother slept with her previous coach Marty, and that he left The Rock gym because somebody blackmailed him with the evidence of the affair. She keeps the secret for her mother like the "good girl" she has always tried to be, right up until she can't anymore. She risks losing her spot on the next Olympic Team to Rock newcomer Emily Kmetko. Carter sleeps with her best friend, who has harbored a crush on Carter for years which never went away like Kaylie thought. Kaylie at first seems about to collapse under the pressure of her parents' divorce, Lauren's betrayal and her breakup with first love Carter, but she gets it together and finds within herself the strength to win. Kaylie wins National Champion after discovering within herself the power to say no. She refuses Carter's attempts to reconcile after he tells her that he has slept with Lauren, and has been staying at her house for months. She fires her father as her PR manager, and chooses to hire "MJ" instead. After having completed these tasks, she finds within herself the passion necessary to win. Season two finds Kaylie in a seemingly better place, but unrecovered emotionally from season one's betrayals. Kaylie forgives, but she never forgets. She continues to do everything in her power to try to bring her parents back together, including demanding they promise her six months' wait before officially divorcing. She distances herself from Lauren after finding out Carter has officially chosen to be with Lauren, then from the rest of the young women at The Rock. Being National Champion becomes the center of her existence. Kaylie remains mainly single and committed to her gymnastics during the course of season two. She is linked in the press with Nicky Russo, the male national champion, but for a long time remains mere platonic friends with him. Part of her motivation for this stems from her unwillingness to do to Payson, now severely injured and at loose ends in her life, what Lauren did to her. Payson has a crush on Nick, which culminates in nothing but one kiss. Kaylie kisses Nick once as well, right as he is about to leave the Rock gym to escape the "drama." Newcomer to The Rock gym Austin begins as a thorn in Kaylie's side, but he eventually falls in love with her. Kaylie, however, remains so obsessed with winning at the World competition that she loses a significant amount of weight in order to add a 'Double Arabian' to her routine. Genghi Cho, the Chinese champion, utilizes this move as her signature. Kaylie is so intent on beating Genghi Cho that she brutalizes her body in order to do a move Sasha warns her is risky and unnecessary to win. In fact, she develops anorexia. Austin, aware of the symptoms of the disease and the problems associated with it from his sister's troubles, picks up on Kaylie's issue far sooner than most everyone else in her life does. Kaylie refuses his attempts to help her, even going so far as to strap extra weights onto her legs when he demands a weigh-in. Kaylie's self-destructive actions culminate in her dramatic faint from the beam during World trials before the National Committee on gymnastics. Luckily, Austin sees that Kaylie is about to fall, and he reaches her in time to catch her. He is right there at her bedside when she wakes up in the hospital hours later. She surprises everyone, but there is still a spot on the Worlds Team for her if she wants it because of her position as National Champion. Kaylie Leo Cruz Kaylie's older brother. Relationships Kaylie broke the rule stating that no gymnast is allowed to have a boyfriend by dating fellow gymnast Carter Anderson. Her friend Lauren Tanner slept with Carter at a kegger in the episode Blowing Off Steam. The truth comes out in the episode Where's Kaylie? Kaylie then was mad at both Carter and Lauren. When Summer Van Horne tells Sasha that Carter was dating one of the Rock girls, Sasha expels him from the gym. Carter, even when Sasha asks him, does not say who the girl was whom he had a relationship with. After Kaylie's win at Nationals, she and the Men's Silver Medalist, Nicky Russo were placed together for advertising purposes. At first, they did not get along because Nicky thought she was a brat who came out of nowhere to get the gold medal and Kaylie thought Nicky was arrogant and mean. However, the two put aside their differences. After this, Nicky transferred out of the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club (otherwise known as The Rock) to the Denver Elite Gymnasts Club (where Kelly Parker trains) because he wanted to get away from the drama at The Rock. Kaylie decides to swear off boys and focus solely on gymnastics, however in Season 2, she meets Austin Tucker, a gymnast who won a Gold medal at the 2008 Olympics. Austin cares about Kaylie and notices she is not eating. Austin's little sister went through an eating disorder so he tries to help Kaylie. When Kaylie collapses at the Worlds' tryout, Austin catches her before she falls off the beam and is seen holding her hand at the hospital. Austin has also punched Damon, Emily's boyfriend. She falls in love with Austin Tucker and they end up dating. While dating, Kaylie tries to help Austin with his floor routine to survive the last cuts to get onto the World's Team that is headed for the Olympics. To show her support, she gives him a page from her diaries as good luck. While helping out, Kaylie shows her opinion for his floor routine and Austin takes her advice by changing it to something easier for him. After going his turn, Austin meets with Kaylie believing that he made the finals cuts claiming that they didn't even want to see his rings routine. Austin then finds out he doesn't make the team and blames Kaylie for distracting him and ruining his dreams of going to the Olympics for another gold. Kaylie goes to his room to see if he still there, but sees that he is already gone and on his bed is a box that is supposed to be sent to Kaylie. Inside of the box, is the frame with her diary entry. This marks the end of their relationship. After she was told she got disqualified from the pills Wendy put, she was packing her bag then Austin apololigized because he overreacted and felt ashamed. Before the end, Kaylie and Austin started hugging. The hug was the couple hug, so they got back together.A sign is unfurled for Kaylie and she receives the key to the town. Category:Characters Category:Gymnasts